The Flash/Earth 2
With 3 devastating and debilitating passives that shred all but the most tenacious, Earth 2 Flash can steamroll his foes effectively enough to put even The Flash/Metahuman to shame. Strategy Earth 2 Flash essentially has 3 passives: First, he and other Earth 2 teammates are able to stun the opponent upon tag-in, similarly to Bane/Luchador's stun, albeit at a lower chance. Essentially unblockable, but not a true block-breaking attack, this stun does no damage of its own and is not a "hit"; it simply stuns regardless of block. As such, Superman/Blackest Night's passive does not prevent the stun, even while blocking; and it cannot be used to knock out characters, even if they're at 1 health point. This stun will also ignore Invulnerability and will stun the protected enemy regardless. Earth 2 teammates can only stun the opponent on tag-in if The Flash is not knocked out. Secondly, all of his attacks automatically crit against stunned opponents. This includes even DOT effects (especially the LexCorp Set's 3-piece effect)—but only when he is tagged in. If he sets a DOT and another character tags in and stuns the target, the existing DOT won't crit. DOT set by other characters are unaffected. This makes the Cloak of Destiny practically mandatory on him, as he can take advantage of the bonus damage against stunned as well as the Crit Boost given by the gear. It also gives him a higher chance of stunning the opponent upon tag-in. Finally, his specials slow his opponent, similarly to Killer Frost/Prime's SP1 and Killer Frost/Regime's SP1 and SP2. It appears to stack on one opponent, making them even slower. However, unlike Killer Frost's slowdown, The Flash's own slowdown can be applied on targets protected by Invulnerability (except Superman/Injustice 2 if his passive activates). This is viable against slow characters like Solomon Grundy. His SP2, "Speed Vortex", like The Arkham Knight's specials, can only knock out one single opponent for the entirety of the special. However, like The Arkham Knight, if the opponent is afflicted by a DOT beforehand and is not blocking, his SP2 would also be able to KO the opponent on earlier hits and would transfer its damage to the next opponent. Interactions Good With *'Any Earth 2 characters.' *'Any character that can stun, as that can help Flash if he supposedly fails to stun on tag-in.' **'Static/Prime': His 100% stun on SP1 makes it easy to set up an opponent for The Flash to obliterate. **'Batman/Red Son '''and 'Batman/Blackest Night:' Their chance for an unblockable stun on SP1 makes it easier for The Flash to exploit his stunned opponent. *'Hawkgirl/Prime: Her passive allows for quick tag-ins and tag-outs, effectively doubling the amount of times Flash is able to enter the fight and have a chance to stun his opponent. *Cloak of Destiny:' The Cloak of Destiny works very well with Flash's Tag-In stun, specifically the CRIT BOOST offered by the Cloak. Good Against *Characters with slow attack speed, such as Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc and etc. *'Superman/Blackest Night: As the stun from his passive is not an actual block breaker, it will bypass the unblockable immunity. After which, Flash can deal heavy crit damage while he is stunned. *Raven/Prime: If geared properly, The Flash's SP1 can possibly do enough damage to bypass her dangerous health swap. *Solomon Grundy: Being arguably the slowest character in the game, having his speed reduced after The Flash's special makes him so slow that he is nearly unusable. Countered By *Green Lantern/Red Son: He and other Red Son Characters can be immune to both Stun and Crit, negating the first two effects of The Flash's passive. **Batman/Beyond: He is immune to Stun as well. *Batman/Arkham Knight: Though he's still vulnerable to stun, Batman's crit immunity buff greatly reduces the damage he takes. *Superman/Injustice 2: Like with Bane/Luchador, if Superman has his special-absorbing shield active, he would not only take no damage from The Flash's deadly specials but the slow will not apply as well. *Batman/Gaslight: His passive not only makes him able to evade The Flash's Tag-In attack, but also makes him throw a fire grenade in retaliation. *Raven/Prime: His SP2 can normally KO on the last hit, which inevitably triggers her health swap. *Reverse Flash: Reverse Flash can undo all the damage Earth 2 Flash has done on him. Abilities Here are '''Flash's abilities. Only the very last hit of Speed Vortex can deal a knockout blow out of the whole special. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *He has the same base stats as The Joker/Suicide Squad. *This version of Flash is Jay Garrick from Earth 2 in the comics. *Instead of being based on a move, Speed Vortex is based on The Flash's winning outro in the console game. *Currently, there is a glitch where sometimes when the Flash tags in and stuns his opponent the camera will glitch and become static, not following the fighters. Tagging Flash out and then back in again may fix the problem. *There is also a glitch that can make you and your opponent invincible. When you defeat your last opponent and you tag in The Flash, his passive could still be triggered. When this happens you see The Flash running into the opponent, who lies KO on the ground. But when he hits them, the opponent stands up with 0 health to continue the fight. In this stage, you can only swap characters and perform basic attacks that deal no damage at all. *Earth 2 The Flash's 100% critical chance against stunned opponents is an incredibly similar ability to Klassic Kano from Mortal Kombat X Mobile. Surprisingly, they are also both challenge characters. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Earth 2 characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Console Skin Category:Tag effect Category:Stun Category:Crit damage Category:Slow Category:Different Special Animations